


Roll's Worst Idea In History

by bassforte



Series: Mega Man Works [3]
Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Gen, i don't know why i wanted to write this so bad, only T in case of Bass’ language, star man and wily are only in the one part but i thought it was worth mentioning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-02-16 06:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13048569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bassforte/pseuds/bassforte
Summary: She just wanted a good, fun family time, that's all she wanted. Her family is one of the most important things to her. That's why while Dr. Light is busy with the next big thing, Roll decides to ask her brothers to play an exciting and friendly game of bowling... If only she didn't try to invite Bass.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be in my Mega Man drabble collection, but after I realized how long this ended up being I decided to make it a nice two-shot! I actually originally wrote this in a field trip, and was suppose to post this much earlier but better late than never I guess whoops. Anyway, here you go and enjoy! Also HAPPY BIRTHDAY MEGA MAN!

"You're doing the right thing, Roll. You're doing the right thing."

This was the mantra that was going through the Light bot's head as she stood outside the Wily castle. This was all her idea, but despite that she was still very well aware of the risks for doing this.

Although Bass is a Wily bot, and doesn't exactly have the cleanest record, he has saved Rock, Blues, and even her own life on more than one occasion. As far as she could remember, he only really fought against her brother around two times, and for as much harm he's caused, the Lights did owe him for a few occasions.

These thoughts were the only things keeping her near the skull-shaped castle. If she could get Bass to join the Light siblings on some bonding time, maybe it could lead to Mega Man, Protoman, and the Wily bot himself to be a better team than before. The hard part was going to be to march up in the building and ask the ebony robot in the first place.

Despite her resolve, her legs shook slightly. She's well aware that she's enter enemy territory, however, she knew that her idea would only be wistful thinking if she never tried it.

With that last thought, and before she lost her nerve, she kept a determine face, and knocked on the door. For awhile nothing seemed to happen, and Roll wondered if she didn't knock loud enough. The building was pretty huge, and stored quite a lot of robot masters, so it's possible nobody was near the door enough to hear it. That thought vanished as she heard footsteps get closer to the door. The girl was tense at first, prepared to face any big or intimidating robot that would open the door, but she soon relaxed as she noticed it was Star Man. Out of all the robot masters she could've faced, Star man was one of the more less intimidating robot masters in her eyes, or at the very least one that was willing to hear her request.

When he looked to her, it seemed he didn't recognize her, as his expression grew confused, but still had the flirtatious flare he always had.

"Hello, and how may I help you?" The question made her frown. So it seems he doesn't know who she is. She doesn't know if that's a good or bad thing, but either way the idea the robot master had no clue who she was made her feel at a little hurt. After some thinking she realized it's probably a better idea to let him know than to keep it a secret, even if she's the sister of "the enemy".

"Do you really not know who I am?" Star Man's expression turned more puzzled as he tried examine her face more to get a clue of who she could be. After a few seconds there was spark of recognition, and he looked almost defensive, but then it quickly vanished.

"You seem to have the same face of Mega Man, but by the hair and dress I assume you're his sister?" After he figured it out his usual posture he had before was back, and Roll was actually grateful. She didn't miss the glare that was sent her way earlier, but she knew it wasn't directed at her specifically. She's been told her face looks almost identical to Rock's, so she could see why he initially jumped to conclusions. After the Light bot gave a small smile of relief and nodded, he continued. "So why would a nice Light bot like you be in a place like this?"

Although the question had it coming, Roll still bit her lip in worry. It was now or never.

"Well you see, I was hoping to speak with a certain Wily bot if you wouldn't mind," she said. Star Man's face looked more curious as she said that.

"And who might that be?"

Here it comes.

"...Bass," she mumbled. Despite her quiet tone, Star Man heard her nice a and clearly, and the moment she uttered the name his eyes looked like they could leave its sockets with how shocked he looked. Roll was expecting this. Bass wasn't exactly the most easy robot master to converse with. In fact, he's probably one of the worst. After his look of immediate shock Star Man quickly tried to compose himself back to his usual attitude with a nervous laugh.

"U-uh did I hear you right? I think I might be imagining things..." Star Man replied. He scratch his head and looked over to Roll. She gave a serious look and nodded. Star Man turned pale if that was possible. "L-look- uh whats your name again?" The Light bot frowned.

"It's Roll."

"Roll for your own safety I don't know what you're doing but that sounds like a bad idea," Star Man said.

"But I-"

"HE WILL PUMMEL YOU TO THE GROUND WHY DO YOU-!?"

"What is going on Star Man?" Before Star Man could go onto his rant to explain how bad of an idea this is (which Roll can't entirely disagree with if she was honest) another face appeared behind Star Man. Roll looked over Star Man's shoulder to see it was none other then Doctor Wily, glaring at the DWN in annoyance. He most likely heard the robot's yelling. Dr. Wily added, "I just heard from the other robot masters that there's someone at the door. Who is it?"

When Star man turned around and heard his request he tried to purposely block out the man's vision from the girl behind him, but it was too late. Once when Roll peered over, the mad scientist immediately recognized the girl outside, and grew suspicious. Before he made a comment to her, however, he looked back to Star Man with the same glare as before.

"DWN-037, you know that anyone who knocks on the door is first addressed to me," Dr. Wily said.

"Yes I'm quite aware of that, Doctor, but I can handle this-"

"It doesn't matter if you can 'handle it', what matters is that it's my palace, and I need to make sure that-"

"Uh, guys?" Roll made sure to cut the conversation short before the mad doctor could go on a full lecture against Star Man. And from the looks of it, that was most likely what that poor Wily bot was going to have to handle if she didn't cut in. Dr. Wily looked over to girl a scowled, motioning for Star Man to move away from the door.

"What do you want? Here to brag about Dr. Light or even Mega Man's recent successes to me?" At Dr. Wily's attitude Roll gave the scientist an irritated look in return.

"No, actually, I'm here to talk to a certain Wily bot with a request in mine," Roll replied, giving Wily a cold look. At that the doctor's eyebrow rose. It's not everyday someone, especially from the Light family, came here without the need to blow the palace up. Before Wily could ask who, Roll immediately gave the name. "Bass," she said.

Wily had to take a few seconds to process the name, and then he started to burst out in laughter. Roll started to pout at this. The old scientist was even starting to tear up a little.

"B-Bass! A-are you serious!?" Roll glared at the mad doctor as her reply, which just made him laugh harder. After a minute or two, however, he began to calm down and talk without cackling in-between his sentences.

"The day someone can 'talk' to Bass without him breaking a robot's limb is the day I allow one of my robot masters to cook me a meal," Wily explained, and even held a smirk on his face. Roll frowned.

"Well, can I at least try?" At this question, Wily seemed to be actually thinking about it, which Roll was somewhat optimistic about, since it meant he wasn't going to slam the door in her face first thing. From what everyone else was answering to her with, however, she was starting to lose hope.

Whether it was from the "kindness" of his heart or just the curiosity of what would happen, however, Wily's answer surprised her.

"Fine, come with me," he said. It took Roll a few seconds to process his answer, but she soon sighed and gave a relieved smile, giving Wily a small thank you despite his previous attitude.

"Yeah well, don't blame me if you leave in more than one piece," the scientist replied, then started walking inside his palace. Roll than quickly followed, leaving a Star Man still standing in his spot, with a incredulous look on his face the whole time.

After quite a few floors and doors to go through, Roll finally made it to where Bass' room most likely was. She could tell because the moment they got there, Wily gave an obnoxious knock, yelled the robot in question's name, then ran off. 'Figures,' thought Roll, until she started to hear loud stomping from the room, and the door was almost torn open. Uh oh.

"WILY FOR THE LAST TIME I DIDN'T- Oh, your the blue brat's sister. What the hell is your problem?" Was the first Roll heard when Bass opened the door. At first he seemed to have his buster out as a threat to give to whoever was at the door, but it soon turned back into his left hand when he realized who was there. Still, the sudden shout left her frozen for a second, slightly fearful, but she quickly tried to compose herself. She took an unnecessary breath in and out before she answered.

"I came here to ask if you'd like to join me, Rock, and Blues to do a certain activity," she said. Bass at first looked confused, so Roll quickly added on, saying, "I mean Mega Man and Proto Man."

Bass face eventually turned into recognition, but then he turned back to puzzlement. The girl is being awfully vague.

"And what activity is this suppose to be?" Bass looked over at Roll, expecting an answer, but the moment he asked that Roll seemed to be looking down at her shoes, unexpectedly quiet. Bass grew aggravated as he yelled, "Well, what is it!?"

She muttered something Bass couldn't quite hear.

"What was that?"

"Bowling..." she muttered, and finally looked up, only to see Bass' disgusted face as a response.

"Bowling? Why the fuck would I want to play such a stupid game like bowling?" Roll knew she was starting to loose him fast, so she started to ramble her words to him quickly.

"You know, I just wanted a nice game to play and Rock and Blues were cool about it I wondered if you'd join and I know you probably don't go bowling I just thought it was a better activity than mini-golf which Rock and I already played awhile back anyway so even then I knew Rock would be bored even if he would never say such a thing and it took me so long to get here and-"

"Look, loser, if it doesn't involve fighting Mega Man than I don't care, and I'm not doing it," Bass cut her, about to close the door, only for Roll to put her foot in between it.

"Wait," she said, sounding slightly desperate. When Bass opened the door back however, the Light bot noticed that was most likely the wrong move, as he started to look at her like any other robot master that ever pissed him off. Before he could say or do anything though, Roll put up her hands up in defense, closed her eyes, and yelled out,"I have upgrades!"

Roll waited for any yelling, but it never came. After a few seconds she opened her eyes to see the SWN look at her with curiosity.

"What was that?" Now that got Bass' attention it seemed. Roll was wondering if all of this was really worth it in the end, but she knew it was too late to stop this, and continued on.

"For your do- I mean wolf, Treble. I have upgrades. Rush recently had an upgrade onto his systems, and I thought that Treble could want the same," Rolled explained. Bass was about to say something, but before he could add anything, but Roll cut him off, saying, "But, you'll need to go bowling with me, Rock, and Blues if you want those upgrades."

At the mention of his name, Treble perked up at his name from his nap in Bass' room and looked up at Bass, head tilted as he gave a confused noise. With a reward in mind, Bass suddenly became conflicted as he looked down at his canine companion. The old geezer of a doctor, has been focusing on other things than his current creations, and Bass has been demanding more upgrades for the both of them, with not much success. He looked back up to Roll with a suspicious look. This girl doesn't seem like someone who'd pull a fast one. That, and the Light family are known for being naive. He highly doubted that a single lying bone in their body, although Proto Man was questionable.

Roll was looking back at him expectantly, and after a few more seconds of thought, Bass finally made up his mind.

Dr. Wily meanwhile, was looking out for what would happen in a safe distance. That is, he waited out in one of the common rooms in the palace that just so happened to be where he could see Roll would walk out (if she could make it out of there alive). Much to the mad scientist's surprise, however, he not only saw the girl in one piece, but one of his most destructive creations, heading out with her. She even has a smirk on her face.

Before the two could walk out of the palace Wily ran up to them, yelling, "W-wait! Where are you to going!?" Bass didn't look to his creator, the only way you could tell he even acknowledge the man was because of his reply as he kept walking.

"It's none of your damn business, old man," Bass said. Wily was about to question him further, but the moment he opened his mouth, Treble gave the doctor a furious snarl, and walked off with Bass, successfully shutting Dr. Wily up.

After the loud slam of the door, the rooms around him were dead silent. That is, until a few robot masters, including Star Man, said with a mischievous glint in there eyes, "Cook you a meal you said?"

Wily could only slowly turn his head to the robots, his posture stiff and terrified.

God dammit.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the whole team begrudgingly try to ignore their differences to bowl, a key problem surfaces: Bass doesn't know what the fuck bowling is and is too much of prideful ass to mention it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: THIS STORY WILL NOW BE LONGRER THAN A TWO SHOT. After writing this part and realizing how long it is and how long the rest of it will be, I decided to change this story from a two shot to a three shot. Basically what happened is I started typing this, had ideas came to mind where I would add on, and suddenly this story became a lot longer than I thought. I hope this is a smart decision for my part, I did really enjoy typing this part out and I hope you all have fun reading it!

"Hey Roll, I just have one question: Why?"

Out of all the reactions Roll was expecting, this is probably one of the better possibilities for someone who willing brought Mega Man's self-proclaimed "arch rival" into the Light Labs building, especially coming from Blues. She had a feeling at least one person would disagree, and was not surprised that the prototype was that one person. If Dr. Light wasn't out in a robotic convention trip he'd probably would've been more open. Rock still seemed as open to try out her idea as she was.

Which was still somewhat small and doubtful but hey, she's already at the half-way point so she might as well follow through to the end. She can only pray that none of this ends in a fight.

Roll replied, "I just wanted us all to have some friendly competition-" Bass opened his mouth, only to be cut off "-WITHOUT fighting." At the end Bass shut his mouth and made a grumbled response nobody wanted to translate, because frankly, his sentence no doubt had some... interesting word choices in it.

Blues still doubted his sisters plan, however, and said, "Look, I barely agreed to this with just you two being involved, but I did not sign up for a plus one being involved." At the word "plus one" Bass gave a sharp glare to Blues, and was about to yell a retort, until Roll cut him off.

"Hey Bass has helped us in a lot of tough situations, so why not have him join us in a good, non-violent activity like bowling?" At this, unknowing to the rest of the group because of Blues' shades, rolled his eyes. He knew Bass has potential, and has saved the Lights quite a few times. However, the Wily-bot's short temper made him almost impossible to hang out in a public atmosphere such as a bowling alley. Whenever an activity had Bass involved, it was always bound to end in some fight.

Tired of getting interrupted, Bass finally was able to his input in, saying, "Look I don't care if I play or not. Either way I get what I want as long as I'm open to sister's 'bowling' idea." He said the sport's name as if it was a foreign concept to him.

"Hey I didn't say that-"

"Roll, what does he mean by that?" This time it was Rock's turn to interrupt, and Roll quickly turned pale when she slowly made eye contact. She knew it would've probably been a better idea to discuss her plan to Rock at some point before marching off to Wily's castle, but right now she was currently paying for it.

Without giving direct eye contact, she said, "Uh, we can talk about that later. For now what's done is done, and I think it's best to start heading off to the bowling alley!" She tried to sound extra enthusiastic on her last statement, but it didn't seem to reach any of the three. However, with a resigned sigh, Blues finally admitting defeat.

"Fine, we'll have it your way," he said. At least he can take in the satisfaction knowing Bass will probably be suffering throughout this entire event, since it sounds like he didn't exactly want to join that easily. He walked off, ready to head out, until he noticed nobody joining him. He turned around to see everyone staring at him in shock. He said "Well, are we going, or not?"

That seemed to get everyone's attention, and as Blues walked out. Bass was about to march off as well, until Rock and Roll stopped him. The Wily-bot was about to yell at them, until Rock spoke first.

"You need to switch into your civilian clothes before heading out. We don't need the unwanted attention," he said.

"Ha, as if I care what others think," Bass replied with a smirk. Rock was about to put his say in, but his sister effectively shut both of them down.

"Bass I guarantee you that if you walk into the bowling alley with what you're wearing now the whole military will come in and apprehend you while Rock and I will just sit there staring at the scene before us and Blues will most likely be laughing on the floor, and I'm pretty sure that's the last thing you want." Rock stood there, somewhat surprised Roll was brave enough to say that to the Wily-bot. However, one look at her, and you could tell she was impatient. That, and the fact that Bass had to follow Roll's conditions in order to get whatever he wanted. Still, if he wasn't Roll's brother, he wouldn't have been able to notice the tip of her mouth twitch in the fear she's trying to mask.

Luckily Bass wasn't able to notice it, and just rolled his eyes as he morphed into his civilian clothes.

"There, ya' happy?" Roll just gave him a suspicious glare, but quickly looked away and marched off, Rock giving the same look, and then following suit.

As soon as both of them left Bass' smirk melted off into a frustrated glare facing the door, and growled. He felt mocked, but knew that if he didn't follow through this crap, then Treble wouldn't get his upgrades. He soon begrudgingly marched off with the rest of the Light-bots.

Better get this shit over with.

* * *

As soon as the four arrived, they were able to rent their shoes thanks to Dr. Light's card (the scientist was ecstatic to hear about bowling, but had to leave for some important meeting before hand. It was probably for the better, so he didn't here the robots arguing.) Then all of sudden the moment they got what lane number they were in Bass ran off to the computer for their lane. It took the group a second until they realized why, and Roll tried to rush in afterwards.

"Wait Bass, maybe I should-" But it was too late.

The monitor above them suddenly lit up, and Bass gave a triumphant smirk. The Light-bots deadpanned.

What were the names Bass typed? Well it was "Mega-Dweeb", "Proto-Dork", "Strongest", and "Roller Blades".

"Wait, why am I Roller Blades?" Roll asked. Bass just shrugged.

"I didn't have enough time to think of a good name. I barely found out your name today," he replied, but then gave a devious look to Roll, adding, "Or I could pick out a different name-"

"No no no that's fine actually thank you Bass!" Her voice went up a bar as she waved her hands frantically. Rock just laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck while Blues raised an eyebrow at his nickname.

"Shouldn't my name be a little more anonymous?" Proto Man asked. Bass just scoffed and rolled his eyes. He didn't get the point of hiding their identities, but with the look the dork's little sister was giving, he wouldn't be able to get his damn upgrades if he didn't follow.

"Fine," Bass muttered, as he ended up changing the name to "Emo-nerd". At first Roll sighed in relief, but then Blues held a mischievous glint in his shades.

"You call me an emo-nerd, yet you're the one that wears black all the time," he said. Roll was about to panic, but rather than give the short tempered response she was expecting, Bass just laughed and gave a smirk.

"Nah, I'm more of the 'bad-ass strongest rival' kind of guy," he said. Blues looked like he was about to make another biting remark, but before he could, Roll grabbed Blues' arm and started moving another direction.

"Hahahaha okay Blues and I are going to get the bowling balls, we'll be back for a second!" She exclaimed. As the prototype was being dragged along by his sister, Rock just gave a nervous look as he his eyes flickered to his siblings and the Wily-bot before him.

This will definitely be... interesting.

* * *

"Hey, I'm not the only one seeing some kids carrying two sixteen pound bowling balls as if they're nothing right?"

"Nope."

"...Aren't we going to do something about it?"

"Phil, take a closer look at those guys."

"What? What do you mean- Oh my god! Are they Proto Man and-"

"Yep."

"Shouldn't we do something about it!?"

"Just keep an eye on the four, especially red-eyes, and have 911 on speed dial."

"What? But why-!" The manger looked over at her employee with a dead look in her eyes.

"If you really want to deal with that freaking Wily bot over there, be my damn guest," she said. The employee gave a concerned look towards that "robot" in question and just sighed.

He better get a raise for dealing with this shit.

* * *

After Roll and Blues got the bowling balls (Bass was trying to demand for heavier ones, but after searching the bowling alley and finding nothing he gave a frustrated shout and gave up), Rock came up to go first.

"Go Rock," his sister Roll chanted. Rock gave a grateful smile. Nobody would be here if it weren't for her. She made it possible for everyone to get a chance to get along. He would've never been able to invite Bass over for such an event, and she so far has been able to avoid all three of them from initiating a big fight. With that said, Bass would most likely start it, he can't necessarily put one hundred percent of the blame on him, as sometimes Blues, even himself, initiate the spark and-

"Just fucking swing the ball, dumb ass," Bass interrupted his train of thought. He gave a not-so-grateful look towards his "rival", but started to focus on the pins before him.

Never mind what he said earlier. Sometimes, that guy can be a real jerk.

He grabbed his bowling ball and started walking to the bowling flooring. After positioning the bowling ball just right, he finally took a swing and hoped for the best.

The next action that followed lead to some cheers.

"Good job! You got a strike in your first try," Roll exclaimed, clapping her hands in excitement. Rock took a glance at Blues, and while he seemed most stoic, there was a slight twitch of a smile, so Rock felt like he did good in his older brother's book. Meanwhile...

"Meh, anyone could get a stupid strike in one go," Bass said. Roll gave a pout at that while Blues openly glared at the Wily-bot, while Rock just gave a sigh.

"Of course, Bass, of course you think that," Rock muttered.

"Despite the fact up until now you've probably never heard of what bowling even is," Blues added. Bass fumed.

"I know exactly what bowling is you jack ass!"

"Achoo!"

"What the fuck was that? Robots can't sneeze."

"Oh, sorry Bass. I'm just allergic to bullshit."

"OH YOU SON OF A-"

"OKAY BLUES I THINK IT'S YOUR TURN," Roll exclaimed and gave a little too forceful pat for her brother to go an play. The boy in question gave an unnoticeable stare to Roll, but ended up keeping his mouth shut and just went to get his bowling ball to play. He's not exactly trying to ruin his sister's little outing, but at the same time teasing someone with such a short temper like Bass was too much to resist. Perhaps he should try to keep his "comments" to a minimum, at least for now.

...Maybe.

As Blues went up, ready to bowl, he was more carefree with how he was planning to hit it, while Rock was a lot more focused on getting it right, Blues gave one look at the pins, swung the ball, and just waited to see what would happen.

...He didn't score too bad, getting six pins down.

"Woo Blues! You got this," shouted Rock. Roll did something similar in terms of cheering him on, in which Blues looked away, but even the siblings could see the happy and peaceful look on his face. Bass looked away, posture almost bored, but he was silently observing how to play without anyone noticing. The last thing his pride wants to admit is letting go of a challenge. Even if it's this bullshit.

Then in the next swing Blues wasn't able to really get a spare, but he was able to get two pins down before his turn was over.

"Awww, so close! It's okay, Blues, you did great-"

Fake gagging noises broke up Roll's sentence and the family atmosphere. When everyone turned over, none other than Bass had a disgusted look on his face.

"Whatever, just give me the damn ball," Bass said. Blues glared at the Wily bot through his shades, but didn't say anything, moving out of the way.

As soon as he picked up the bowling ball, he (begrudgingly) attempted to imitate the way he saw Proto Man and Mega Man swing it. He may have never played this stupid game before, but like hell he was going to lose to a bunch of Light bots. It can't be that fucking hard, you're just swinging a damn ball to some pins. Once he thinks he's got it right, he chucked the ball as hard as he could.

...Only to swing in and hit the gutter with a loud crash. Blues tried to hold back his laughter as the Wily Bot exploded with fury.

"WHAT THE HELL!" The whole bowling alley stopped what they were doing to hear the boy's frustrated shout. The Light bots looked over at the employees to see they were eying the group very defensively. Rock tried to defuse the situation.

"Hey hey hey, let's try to calm down for a second-"

"CALM DOWN!? WHAT KIND OF BS GAME IS THIS!?"

"Bass, this isn't going to help-"

"I don't care-!"

"If I can just show you-"

"ENOUGH!" Roll's yell interrupted both of the rival's shouting match as they looked over to the girl. She tried giving the most serious look she could muster, because she knew the moment she cracked, Bass would go back into his big tantrum fest, and they could get in huge trouble.

"Okay, look, this is your first time playing, right?" Bass looked like he was about to yell out some more profanities at her, but Roll quickly continued. "Well, if you want to win, and not lose your chances on getting those upgrades, maybe just calm down? You still have one more shot left after all," she said, gesturing to the bowling monitor. Her calm explanation seemed to affect the whole atmosphere, however, and Rock, relieved at the positive mood change, turned back to face Bass. He still looks incredibly annoyed, but his temper did seem to go down a notch or two. The next words Rock tried to choose carefully, because if he didn't he's pretty sure Bass would find a way to turn him into a cellphone smashed to pieces.

That thought certainly wasn't pleasant to the blue bomber.

"She has a point. It's up to you on what you want to do of course, but doing that might not get you what you want," he said. Bass then turned to glare at his rival, giving a guttural growl, but not entirely disagreeing with him. Suddenly came up with an idea. "Okay, I have an idea to settle all of this, but you might not like it," Rock added. Bass was still glaring at the boy, but gave no indication of replying, so Rock continued, treading lightly.

"One of us could perhaps... teach you... how to play?" The further he got along the sentence, the more unsure he felt, and the moment he finished his sentence, he realized perhaps it wasn't such a good idea. Bass' face expression went from frustrated to absolutely livid, looking like he was ready to kill the blue bomber. Meanwhile Blues was posing as if to summon his buster, Roll backed away, and employees were a number away from calling the police, as if they could really help in any way. Just when people thought Bass would probably destroy the bowling alley and add on to Dr. Wily's ever growing debt in property damage, however, a look of realization dawned his face. Then the Wily bot belted out a loud laugh, almost a cackle.

It was a mocking laugh, and soon everyone grew confused by the skeptical. It wasn't until Bass calmed down until the Lights understood.

"Okay, fine, let's say I take your offer as if it's not a piece of crap, which one of you losers would be oh so willing to 'teach' me?" Bass said the word with emphasis, letting the words truly sink inside their heads. He doubts those three are fucking stupid enough to really think this was a good idea, but hey, they just might be.

When the Light siblings' faces grew pale, it just made Bass laugh even more. The three grew very silent for awhile until suddenly Roll yelled out.

"NOT IT!" Suddenly the girl rose her hand and tapped her nose. Everyone looked dumbfounded, confused by the sudden action. Then quickly the remaining siblings took action.

"Not it," Blues muttered

"Not it-! Aw man," Rock said. He honestly didn't expect his older brother to stoop to childish antics to avoid teaching Bass, but it seems he was wrong. Bass was not taking this well however.

"Like hell, this loser is teaching me anything," Bass said, pointing to Rock. Okay, the blue robot felt slightly offended by that one. "I already have to deal with his shit every time the old geezer hatches some stupid plan that never works! I'm not dumb enough to have the mega-dweeb teach me-!"

"Bass think of the upgrades!" Everyone looked over to Roll, shocked by the outburst. She had an angry glint to her eyes, and Rock turned slightly terrified. The last time Roll looked like that was when Rock helped her bake a cake and- let's just say he made a small mistake to the batter.

Rock shuttered thinking about the aftermath. Gosh, even the rest of the industrial robots avoided her for a few days.

Then, slowly, Rock and Blues' heads started to turn to the other robot, gouging his reaction. He was giving his usual glare to the girl, but his looked seemed thoughtful, and the two were wondering what he was thinking.

Bass was gambling with the options in his head. The last thing he wanted to do with was this bratty princess forcing him to play this damn game, but they both knew why he was here in the first place. As much as he absolutely hated to admit it, the girl had a fucking point. God, he hated to even think it in his head. Going down this road would not help out his wolf, Treble, he was smart enough to see that. The fact that the deal involved with hanging out with these dweebs for more time than necessary, however, was starting to become a deal breaker. He was already close destroying them to the point they could only be brought back as a crappy flip phone or toaster. Then he remembered his wolf's concerned face when he knew the shit he was dealing with, and he realized the only way to keep Treble up to date and make them both become stronger was to play with the Light Bots' stupid games. even if he had to- ugh, spend time with Mega Man.

Just think of your your wolf. Just think of your wolf. Just think of your wolf. Just think of your wolf. Just think of your wolf. Just think of your wolf. Just think of your wolf.  
Just think of your wolf. Just think of your wolf. Just think of your wolf. Just think of your wolf. Just think of your wolf. Just think of your wolf. Just think of your wolf and not these stupid dumb ass losers-

Damn he hoped this would be fucking worth it in the end.

With a disgusted and sickened look in his face, the Wily robot finally replied, "Fine." Everyone suddenly looked to Bass in shock, surprised he would even go along with this. Then it was when Bass gritted his teeth and said, "These stupid upgrades better be fucking worth it or I swear to god I'll-"

"We get it-" Blues interrupted. So this was the deal going on between Roll and Bass. Blues started to contemplate if all of this was really worth it, but it was a little late for that at this point. Bass seemed like he was about to reply with a biting remark until Roll cut in.

"Okay! If that's settled then I'm going to go get some E-Tanks from Light Labs, and Blues is going to join me, right Blues?" The girl grabbed her big brother's arm and looked to him as if the prototype couldn't refuse her request, which with the way Bass and him have been getting along, it was probably that.

"Yeah fine, " he said, and Roll perked up with glee.

"Good! Then I will make sure to also bring two extra cans for you two, alright? Alright," She said, almost dragging her sibling out of the bowling alley. Rock looked off to see them leaving, and then looked over to Bass, who had his constant angry face on display, and the Light bot gulped.

This probably wasn't going to end well.

* * *

As soon as the two exited the scene, Blues muttered, "Shouldn't you be helping Rock out? You have Bass wrapped around your finger more than the rest of us with your 'deal' you two have." Roll stopped walking for a second and responded.

"Not enough to deal with him for that long. I'm surprised he still was even listening to me at the time. Besides, Rock's always had more patience for him than any of us," she replied. She did have a point. "Also getting you out of there I'm pretty sure stopped a ticking time bomb from going off. I'm terrified thinking of what would happen if you taught him to bowl.

Blues tried to think what would happen if he had to spend that much time with Bass. Fire. Lots and lots of fire.

"Still," she continued. "We did kind of throw Rock to the wolves," Roll continued, feeling guilty.

"Meh, the kid will get over it. Hopefully. To be honest he's probably more qualified to deal with his tantrums, with the amount of times Bass has lost to his 'arch rival'." He put up air quotes as he finished his sentence, walking off to Light Labs.

Roll sighed, but followed suit. He's sort of right, but she still felt extremely guilty. Maybe she'll try to bake Rock's favorite dessert when they get home for compensation.

* * *

"Bass, you really don't need to throw that hard!"

"YEAH WELL HOW ELSE ARE ALL THE PINS GOING TO GO DOWN!"

"But your aim is completely off, if you keep throwing it in like eight different directions the pins will never go down-!"

"Oh shut up you garbage can!"

"Okay that was uncalled for and you know it!"

"Like hell it was!"

Despite some of the progress Bass was actually making in bowling, it's hard to tell from their constant bickering. As Bass was trying to bowl, he was actually using up the group's turns as he kept going, but neither of them said anything. Rock, because he used that as small pay back for his siblings leaving him behind in his time of need, and Bass, because he didn't care in the first place.

Also because he's a dick.

"Look Bass, you already have more than enough power in this. In fact, you have enough power to destroy the lane." As Rock said that Bass' eyes widened in excitement and before he could say anything Rock cut him off and said, "Do not destroy the lane." Bass turned annoyed and just looked away from him. Rock honestly wanted to scream, what was wrong with him. People called Rock the toddler, but the robot was starting to wonder if that were really true at the moment. "Right now, focus on where you're throwing it, not how much force you're throwing it," Rock continued.

Bass grit his teeth, but attempted to follow his stupid direction. The dweeb was really starting to piss him off, and it made it worse when he tried to tell the Wily bot what to do.

Nonetheless he reluctantly tried to focus and follow what Mega Man said to him. While trying to block the humiliation, Bass looked at the pins in front of him, and on how he was planning to swing the ball. The moment he felt ready he swung the bowling ball as hard as he could.

The result left no bowling pins left.

"FUCKING FINALLY!" A family or two looked back at the Wily Bot and tried to 'shh' him, but overall he didn't seem to notice or care. He was so relieved he didn't have to deal with this hell anymore.

"There you go Bass," Mega Man said happily. Finally this whole ordeal was over, the amount of dent's the red-eyed robot made to the lane was starting to become somewhat alarming. Hey, maybe Bass will think of him as less of "rival" after this. Then Rock heard Bass mutter something he couldn't quite hear. "Sorry, what was that?"

"I wanna' punch something," he said louder, with a over-excited smile on his face.

"What?" Rock went pale.

"I want to punch something!"

"Woah woah WAIT NOT THE FACE-"

* * *

"Should we go back in and check the damage?" Blues asked when they returned from their destination. During the trip Roll had gotten more anxious with each passing minute, worrying what kind of apocalypse she'll find in the bowling alley.

"I'm surprised Rock hasn't called us yet," she said, a little concerned.

"I'll take that as a yes," Blues muttered, getting off of the building he was leaning on and heading in, Roll walking behind.

When the two walked in, the first thing Roll noticed is that everything didn't go up in smoke and flames, so that's a plus. However, when they looked over at the two rivals, they noticed a Bass with a grin that looked almost maniacal, and a Rock that looked dazed, rubbing his cheek and- wait is that a little dent mark on his face? The bowling alley also had a few dents here and there, but overall looked barely functional.

"Hey Rock, so uh, what happened while we were out?" Roll asked, giving a sympathetic stare to her brother. Although Blues seemed somewhat indifferent, Rock could sense the his older brother's eyes were locked on him, and he knew that the gesture was Blues' way of saying he cared too.

"Well, I'm pretty sure Bass knows how to bowl now," Rock replied with an exhausted smile. Roll still looked a little concerned, but her shoulders started to relax, becoming less tense.

"All right then. We can continue with our current round-" she said, but was cut off.

"Uh, actually, we finished up our whole round of bowling," Rock muttered. She looked up to the screen and, low and behold, the whole first game was over, and boy were there a lot of zeroes. She looked over and saw Blues looking at the same direction and smirked, opening his mouth to say something.

Before he could start on with whatever insult that was meant to go Bass' way, Roll shouted, "Okay then let's just start another game then!"

After giving a very pointed glare towards Blues she starts to head over to the employees to pay for another round, and went back, saying, "Okay let's really begin this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now,the final part will really be about bowling. I might be able to work on this last chapter for awhile however because I'm actually currently attending college, so it's pretty hard to balance writing for fun with getting school assignments ready haha. I will start to work on this fanfic once again, and until then stay tuned for the (real) final part to Roll's Worst Idea in History.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAHHHHHH I was able to get this in before Mega Man's birthday was over (at least in my timezone lol) Well I hope you enjoyed this. I'm hoping the next part will be as long, if not longer, than this part. I hope you enjoyed this part, and stay tuned for the final part of "Roll's Worst Idea in History" :D


End file.
